Peter the Apprentice
by Dream Guardian AMS
Summary: Hello, my name is Peter the Apprentice, I am the student of Master Yensid. One night, I ran away to find a new master and now once trapped villains are now loose upon the worlds and Yensid is missing. I am the only one can find and re-catch these villains. Lucky for me I have an ex-Jedi padawan and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit to help me out. Rated T just to be safe.


**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome new and old readers to a new story called Peter the Apprentice, a Disney story that will encompass everything under the house of mouse. But let's get this adventure with this first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

In the middle of a magical realm stood a single small island with a lone tower with star moon shapes on its roofs. Inside one of the rooms of the tower was a sorcerer and his guest.

The sorcerer was an old man, tall in stature and had stern cold eyes whenever he looked at you. He had a long grey bread that went down to his stomach. He wore a blue rode and a pointed blue hat with three sparkling stars and a sparkling moon. The sorcerer was known as Master Yensid.

Yensid's guest was his ex-apprentice King Mickey Mouse, Mickey was a three foot tall mouse with round black ears, a kind face, and a smile that warmed anyone's heart. Mickey wore a red robe similar to that of what he wore during his time under Yensid's tutelage.

Yensid is writing at his desk while his ex-student Mickey was looking through his old master's books. A knock came at the door, catching the attention of the sorcerer and king.

Mickey looked over to his old master and asked, "Were you expecting someone master?"

Yensid stood up from his desk and answered, "No, as far as I am concerned, you are the only visitor that I have invited this night," and proceed towards the stairs with Mickey behind him.

Yensid and Mickey made their way to the front door of tower as the knocking continued. Yensid opened the doors, but found nothing there, upon further inspection Yensid found a small basket with a bundle of blankets inside. Yensid kneels down to inspect the blankets further and finds a baby wrapped inside the blankets. Yensid picks up the baby and cradles it in his arms.

Mickey looks over Yensid's shoulder and states, "A baby?"

Yensid turns his gaze towards Mickey and answers, "Yes, a baby boy to be accurate. This small one is without a home thanks to those who left him here." Yensid then closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and saying, "I sense strong magic within him, I will take the child and raise him, and eventually he will become my apprentice."

Mickey's eyes widened at his Master's statement and stated in concern, "Master, are you sure you can handle raising a child? You are not as young as you used to be and raising a child can take a lot out of a guy."

Yensid stands up from where he was sitting and looks to Mickey once again, "I am well aware about the responsibilities of raising a child. It will be difficult, but I have a strong feeling that this little one has a big part to play in future events." With that said Yensid and Mickey made their way back inside the tower.

"If you say so master, but he's going to need a name first before he does anything big and important," pointed out Mickey.

This caused Yensid to stop in his tracks and looked towards Mickey with a raised eyebrow. Mickey flinched at his master's gaze before Yensid spoke, "You are right Mickey. He does need a name. I think I shall call him Peter. One day, he shall be known as Peter the Apprentice."

Peter the Apprentice

Fifteen years later.

It is midafternoon at Yensid's tower, we peek through the window see Yensid writing at his desk once again as he gives a narration. "It has been nearly fifteen years since that night and I kept my word on raising Peter to become my apprentice. From the time he was young to now, Peter has been eager to learn new magic, so I started his training at the age of twelve. He was able to master the spell cards I had given him to practice during the first six months of his apprenticeship. Shortly after a year into his teachings he was able to use plasma bolt with some difficulty. Two years ago however, an incident with one of my many magical items that I keep within my tower has left my apprentice plagued with visions at nearly every waking moments. The visions come to him at unexpected times of the day, and most times they are mere warnings of events that happen just minutes before they happen. But one vision is particular haunts him every night, and it causes him to wake from slumber in fear. He has often told me of this vision and wishes to advance his studies in order to prepare for it, but I do not think he is ready to tackle the daunting task his visions show him. So in the three years I have spent teaching him how to use magic, Peter has been able to learn his spell cards, plasma bolt, and fire. I have seen Peter being unsatisfied with his progress, but I tell him that he needs to have patience before he can learn anymore spells. My only hope is that Peter's fear and impatience does not endanger the worlds I have so long tried to protect."

The scene changes to a well that is nearly filled with water at the top of a stairway, a boy a little over fifteen years of age comes up the stairs carrying two buckets of water, whistling _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_. A ferret follows the boy as he dumps the water into the well. The boy has reddish brown hair and green eyes. He wears black pants, pointed black shoes with rubber soles, and a blue shirt with sleeves that reach past his elbows, and a red cloak like hoodie the reaches to his knees with sleeves that reach to his mid forearms and is fastened by a gold string and three buttons.

The boy put down the buckets and wiped the sweat from his brow, "And that's the last bucket for the day. I hope Master will finally teach me a new spell, I am getting tired of seeing that same vision every single night. I need to be ready when it comes true. Come on Blinx, let's go see Master Yensid." The ferret known as Blinx followed the boy down a hallway and they made their way to just outside Yensid's office.

The boy pokes his head inside the doorway to see Yensid writing at his desk. The boy knocked on the door and asked, "Master Yensid?"

After hearing the boy's voice, Yensid stopped his writing and looked to the boy, "Yes Peter, what is it?"

Peter came into the office and stated in a shaky voice, "I'm done with all the chores."

Yensid raised his eyebrow at this statement and asked, "All of them? Did you sweep the floors, dust the bookshelves, scrub the dishes, and refill the fountain?"

Peter nodded at each chore Yensid listed before saying, "All of them master, so now that I am done with my chores. Do you think you can teach me a new spell? I would like to know some more spells if my vision actually comes to past."

Yensid thought about Peter's request for a moment then he put his pen down and said, "Alright Peter, you are right. It is time for you to learn a new spell. Meet me at the training arena when you are ready to begin your training."

And with that Yensid leaves his office and heads down to the training arena to prepare for Peter's lesson.

Peter let out a sigh of relief at Yensid's words and he thought to himself, " _Finally, time for a new spell. Better head to my room first to retrieve my wand. Can't do magic without a wand can I?_ "

Peter and Blinx left the room and headed up a flight of stairs and down a hallway to Peter's room. Peter's room is decorated blue carpeting and pale yellow walls, a bed fit for a ferret laid on top of a dresser next to Peter's bed, a desk was flushed against a wall with books on a shelf above it. A broom sat in one corner of the room. On the desk was Peter's wand: a foot and a half wooden stick with a fist sized jewel on the end held in place by braches that came from the staff.

Peter picked up the wand from the desk and exclaimed, "There's my wand, a great spell caster and a good whacking stick for all your magic and evil bashing needs. Now that I have my wand, I should head down to the training arena."

Peter and Blinx head downstairs to the training arena and found Yensid waiting for him. The arena was a large empty stone area giving plenty of space to practice magic in. Once there Blinx hops off of Peter's shoulder and rests on a perch they made for him.

Yensid looked to Peter and said, "Ah, there you are Peter, are you ready to begin today's training session?"

Peter walked up to Yensid and excitedly answered, "Yes I am Master, and I have my wand and everything. Now what spell are we going to learn today? Substitutionary Locomotion? Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo? Repairio? Levatatia? I don't care, its new spell time!"

Yensid smiled for just a moment before bringing up a hand and stating, "Calm yourself Peter, first we should review on what you already know."

Yensid waves his hand summoning a dummy version of Mortimer Mouse on top of a spring.

"Let's start with some basic combat, take a few whacks at this dummy," said Yensid/

Peter walks up to the dummy and starts whacking it with his wand a few times before the dummy breaks into a hundred pieces.

"Very good Peter, you are doing well," praised Yensid.

"Yeah, it really helps to have a chunk of crystalized rock on the end of your wand. What's next?" asked Peter

Yensid walks over to a set of controls and pulled on a lever, it caused several targets to appear on one side of the room.

After this was done, Yensid looked to Peter once again and said, "Now it is time to practice your Plasma Bolt. Remember to focus your energy and then release it into a ball of electricity."

Peter nods at Yensid before closing his eyes and focuses his energy to a single point. Soon a ball of electricity forms at the ends of his wand. Peter opens his eyes and then flings the energy bolt across the room and destroys the target with ease. Peter summons a few more plasma bolts and destroys the rest of the targets.

"And done, can we learn the new spell now?" asked Peter.

"Patience Peter, we still need to practice your fire spell. First focus your energy to summon a ball of fire," answered Yensid.

Peter closes his eyes once again and focuses his energy until he creates a ball of fire.

"Well done Peter, now let's try it against some enemies, but this time try and hit them while they are moving," said Yensid.

Yensid summons several dummies into the room, the only difference with these dummies is that they bounced around on their springs in an attempt to be harder to hit. This proves fruitless as Peter blasted each dummy one by one with a fire ball until they were all gone.

"Good. Good. Now we shall practice slam and dash attacks," said Yensid.

 _"Slam and dash attacks? This is sounding more and more like a video game tutorial,"_ thought Peter.

"To perform a slam, just jump into the air and slam your wand down onto the ground to create a shockwave of about 5 feet. It is a technique used whenever enemies have surrounded you," explains Yensid. Yensid summons more dummies for Peter to practice with, "Try this on these dummies."

Peter runs over to the group of dummies and then jumps into the air and slams his wand into the ground sending the dummies flying in all different directions.

"Very good, now onto the dash. Use this to charge into enemies to scatter them or to get away from them," explains Yensid.

Peter practices his dash attacks by dodging enemy attacks, charging into a group of enemies scattering them into different directions.

"Excellent, now we are done with practicing the basics. Now it is time to learn a new spell," says Yensid.

"Finally, so what are we going to learn?" shouts Peter as he is finally gets to learn a new spell.

"Today you will be learn how to manifest the spell: Balloon," said Yensid.

After hearing this, Peter just stares in disbelief with his mouth wide open. Peter was like this for a few moments before exclaiming, "Balloon? What in the wide world of Disney is a spell like balloon?"

Yensid turns around to face Peter and explains, "It is a defensive spell much fire, now then let us practice." Yensid closes his eyes focusing his energy and summons a beach ball sized semi-transparent orb. "Now you try."

Peter lets out a sigh before closing his eyes in order to focus his energy. After a little difficulty Peter was able to summon a balloon orb.

"Very good, now try summoning it a few more times and then we will be done or the day," said Yensid.

"What!" yells Peter. "Aren't you going to give me some dummies to see what the spell can do? Isn't that the standard way of learning a new spell?"

Yensid held out his hand and said, "Patience Peter, first we learn how to manifest the spell and then we learn how to use it. Now practice."

Peter sighs and angrily says, "Fine." Peter practices summoning the balloon spell a few more times, during this Peter notices that summoning the spell got easier and easier with each summon.

Yensid nods his head and says, "Good, that is all for today. Now rest up and read up on your spells and then tomorrow we will learn how to use it."

"Yes master," says Peter disappointingly.

Yensid, Peter, and Blinx leave the arena and head upstairs. Later the night, Peter and Yensid are eating dinner. Peter was more shifting his food rather than eating it.

Yensid notices this and asks, "Are you alright Peter?"

Peter just kept on playing with his food when he answered, "Yeah I'm fine, if your definition of fine is being a sorcerer's apprentice for three years and only learning a grand total of three spells and a deck of cards during that time. Then yeah, I'm good."

Yensid puts his fork down and sighs at Peter's response, "Peter, I can see you are disappointed at your progress of learning magic. The concern you show for your visions can be seen as both a blessing and a curse; over the past two years since you started having your visions you have learn the meaning of your visions by how much you see the same vision, however you let these same visions dictate your future as you either make them happen or prevent them. One vision causes you much distress, and I can understand that you would…."

Peter slams his fork onto the table and interrupts Yensid, "No you wouldn't understand. You are not the one having the same vision every night since that incident and having to wake up every night scared out of your wits. As much as I would like for it not happen, I don't think there is any way to stop it, I just want to be ready for it. I want to be ready for when I have to fight against…"

"ENOUGH!" yells Yensid. "Peter, believe me when I tell you, that vision you see will never happen. I have sought to that a long time ago and took every step to make sure that it doesn't. You have let this one vision cloud your judgement and that is why I have refused to teach you any new spells, you are not ready to advance in your apprenticeship when all you focus on is that vision."

Then Peter says, "Master, come on. If this vision was nothing, then it would have stopped showing up in my dreams a long time ago, but it hasn't so it is not nothing. You are just scared to admit that one day Chernabog will return and that…"

"SILENCE! Peter, go to your room, you are to remain there for the rest of the night, and we will have no more talk of these visions anymore. Am I understood?" ordered Yensid and Peter just nods. "Good, now go," Yensid point his hand to the direction of Peter's room.

Peter leaves the dining area and went up to his room. Once he had made it to his room Peter fell onto the bed in a fit of anger.

"Stupid vision, stupid Yensid, if it wasn't for these visions I would has become a better wizard than I am now. Master's stubbornness isn't helping me with that either, if only I can prove to him that I can handle magic," grumbles Peter as he starts to fall asleep.

While deep in his sleep, Peter starts to receive another vision. In sparks of black and blue, Peter see a terrifying creature looming over a small figure. The figure Peter sees is him facing off against the creature with his wand and a sword in hand, while wearing a wizard's hat. The creature then lunges at Peter, causing him to wake up in a cold sweat. Peter breathes heavily for a few minutes before thinking about the vision once more.

"That's it, time to take things into my own hands," said Peter as he got out of bed.

Peter brings out a backpack starts packing clothes, a blanket, a blank journal, his deck of spell cards, and a packet of ferret food. Peter picks up his broom and looks over to Blinx who stares at him with confusion. "Come on Blinx, let's go," said Peter, then Blinx went onto Peter's shoulder and the two left the room.

Peter sneaks into his master's office looking for something. Peter soon finds the object he seeks, a star shaped object that is a bright blue with a green star in its center: Yensid's Star Shard. After taking the shard Peter left the office and made his way to the front door. Peter made it to the front door and managed to open it before.

"Peter? Where are you going young man? I specifically told you to stay in your room for the remainder of the night," exclaimed Yensid.

Peter just looked at his master and said, "I am going to find some other master to teach me magic, so when my vision comes true I can be ready for it."

Yensid started to storm closer to Peter yelling, "Peter, I forbid you to leave this tower."

"No!" yelled Peter as he shot a fire spell at Yensid who just blocked it using a shield spell. The sorcerer was left dumbstruck at what his apprentice tried to do. "I have had enough of not having this same vision every night and not doing something about it with you teaching me next to nothing. So I'm leaving whether or not you like it," said Peter as he left the tower slamming the door so hard that the whole tower shook.

Yensid chases after Peter pushing the doors open. He saw Peter on his broom flying away from the tower, Yensid yelled out, "Peter? Peter! Come back here this instant."

Peter did not listen to his master as he pulled out the star shard and spoke into it, "Take me away from this place. Take me to a place where Yensid won't come and find me." When those words were spoken the star shard glowed and a light surrounded Peter and Blinx, and soon enough Peter and Blinx became a string of stars bouncing around the night sky to part unknown.

 **Dream Guardian King Allen: And that is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this start to the story. I look forward to reading your reviews so I can see what you think of it. See you guys on the next chapter, don't forget to read, review, and follow. Bye.**


End file.
